


It's just a fantasy

by ly_rika



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 11:23:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9893789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ly_rika/pseuds/ly_rika
Summary: Санхёк рисует манхву, но оказывается в ней сам и трижды знакомится с Чон Тэгуном.По мотивам дорамы "W — Two Worlds".





	

Когда давным-давно в детстве Хан Санхёк мечтал стать художником, он и подумать не мог, что после двух лет в неплохом сеульском вузе и с огромным кредитом за обучение он в свои невинные двадцать будет пачками рисовать члены.   
— Учитель, — Санхёк привычно пожевал самый кончик стилуса и обернулся.   
Ча Хагён за его спиной поспешно, но при этом очень ловко складывал в огромный синий чемодан вещи.   
— Учитель, — повторил Санхёк громче и настойчивее. — Человек не может так выгнуться, как вы нарисовали.   
Хагён был мангакой с мировым именем и не терпел, когда с ним спорили. Санхёку повезло, что сейчас он торопился на поезд. Так что обошлось легкой затрещиной и строгим наказом рисовать в точности как на эскизе.  
— И чтобы никаких мне полетов фантазии. Я слежу, — Хагён поднес два пальца к своим глазам, а потом указал ими на Санхёка. Ча Хагён умел смотреть пугающе убедительно.   
При желании Санхёк со своим ростом и силой мог бы на раз-два сложить Хагёна в нужную позу и, сломав пару костей, показать, что человек с целыми связками и суставами на своих местах так вывернуться не способен. Но мама учила Санхёка, что старших надо уважать или хотя бы делать вид, что уважаешь. Поэтому Санхёк в который раз сдержался.

Когда дверь за учителем захлопнулась, Санхёк, передразнивая Хагёна, пару раз беззвучно открыл рот и поджал губы, а потом снова занес стилус над планшетом. С экрана на него смотрело «искривленное наслаждением» лицо главного героя хагёновской манхвы.   
«Искривленное наслаждением» — так любил говорить Хагён. Впрочем, он вообще болтал больше, чем делал, вся черновая работа в последнее время сваливалась на Санхёка. Вот и сейчас, пока Хагён уехал решать свои семейные дела в родной Чханвон, заканчивать новую главу Санхёк должен был в одиночку. 

Если бы не кредит за учебу, Санхёк точно плюнул бы на эту халтуру и рисовал только для себя — рисовал то, что действительно можно назвать искусством. Но у Ча Хагёна было одно очень полезное качество: он хорошо платил.   
А еще (Санхёк никогда не признался бы в этом себе сам) где-то в глубине души Ча Хагён ему нравился: в общем, относился по-отечески, подкармивал, переживал, что Санхёк питается одним рамёном, и очень здорово выручил, когда у Санхёка поднялась температура — прикладывал ко лбу влажное полотенце, поил лекарством с ложечки, кажется, даже приглашал доктора (Санхёк плохо помнил), перетащил планшет и компьютер к Санхёку в комнату и рисовал прямо там на случай, если больному вдруг станет хуже.   
Это не мешало Ча Хагёну в остальное время за малейшую провинность шлепать Санхёка по шее ребром ладони и нагружать работой по самую макушку. Противнее всего, что этой работой была длинная, нудная, но при этом необъяснимо популярная яойная манхва. Вернее, их было даже две, и обе выходили дважды в месяц, так что по субботам Санхёка накрывало паникой и страшным словом «дедлайн». Каждый раз Санхёк думал, что сейчас уж точно соломинка переломит хребет верблюду, и каждый раз он заканчивал рисовать ровно в тот момент, когда раздавался звонок редактора. 

Санхёк вздохнул и поставил две точки на шее главного героя, который сейчас очень сладко (аж зубы сводило) и очень долго (без преувеличения долго — пошел уже двадцатый фрейм) трахал «любовь всей своей жизни». Это были родинки: одна под ухом, другая — чуть ниже. Герой был в рубашке – он вообще никогда полностью ее не снимал, только расстегивал, даже во время секса. Такая недосказанность должна была привлекать читательниц.   
Потом Санхёк черкнул штрих возле косточки на локте — короткий белый шрам. Наверное, стоило еще нарисовать стекающие по вискам капли пота и все-таки проверить физиологичность позы. За последний год Санхёк заходил на треккер с гейским порно чаще, чем на сайт своего университета.   
«Зачем так жить?» — думал Санхёк, заштриховывая тени в ямочках на пояснице главного героя. 

***

Санхёк сдвинул к краю стола очередную грязную кружку и поставил на ее место новую — над ней поднимался дымок горячего кофе.   
Часы показывали без четверти субботу, так что стоило поторопиться. Меньше всего Санхёку нравилось в отсутствие Ча Хагёна выслушивать нервные понукания от редактора.   
Но стоило снова взяться за стилус, как зазвонил телефон. «Рабиоса, рабиоса», — настойчиво, но хрипло пела Шакира из почти убитого динамика.   
Рука Санхёка соскользнула, и кончик стилуса мазнул по планшету, оставляя длинный след на голой, покрытой капельками пота груди главного героя в вырезе рубашки. Санхёк нажал Ctrl+Z, сдержанно выругался и взял трубку. Звонить в такое время мог только Ча Хагён.   
— Хёкки, мне пришла в голову отличная идея!  
Жаль, звонки Хагёна нельзя было отменить по волшебному Ctrl+Z. Санхёк скрипнул зубами: «отличная идея» грозила обернуться для него бессонной ночью и еще десятью чашками кофе. Они это уже проходили.  
— Учитель, но я почти закончил, — бодрым баском соврал Санхёк.   
— Не важно. Это идея на миллион, такого еще не было. Нам нужен любовный треугольник.  
Серьезно, учитель, не было?   
— Слушай внимательно: в конце этой главы вводим нового персонажа. Значит, так. После того, как Тэгун возьмет своего секретаря прямо на столе, появляется Биг Босс. Он должен быть выше Тэгуна, крупнее, обязательно темноволосый, с широкими чертами лица, массивным носом, — Ча Хагён ненадолго замолчал и то ли всхлипнул, то ли хихикнул. Санхёк заподозрил, что его учитель немного выпил. — И знаешь, еще полные красивые губы. В общем, маскулинность, сила, тестостерон.   
Санхёк долго слушал и кивал, а когда положил трубку, потер виски и молча уставился на экран. Прямо ему в глаза смотрел своим пронзительно-ехидным взглядом Чон Тэгун, управляющий директор самого крупного в Корее холдинга «Лотто-груп», он же главный герой популярнейшей среди школьниц манхвы «Lucky One». В узких кошачьих глазах читалось: «Ты серьезно встрял, Хан Санхёк. Пока я здесь пью виски со льдом, давай-ка, накачивайся своим кофе и рисуй мне конкурента в постели и бизнесе. Посмотрим, на что ты способен. Удиви меня».

Кофе остывал, Санхёк злился, Тэгун продолжал смотреть, не моргая.   
— А, черт с тобой, хочешь конкурента? Окей, ты его получишь, не вопрос. Только потом не жалуйся, что у тебя увели твою девочку.   
Санхёк крутнулся в кресле, рисуя в воображении черты лица этого конкурента. Кресло медленно останавливалось — до тех пор, пока наконец не замерло и Санхёк не уперся взглядом в огромное, до пола, зеркало на дверце шкафа.   
Прямо на Санхёка из отражения смотрела воплощенная маскулинность и сила. Чистый, неразбавленный тестостерон. Переодеть из майки с Наруто в приличный строгий костюм, растянутые треники заменить на узкие, до щиколотки брюки, вместо мягких домашних тапок обуть в лакированные ботинки со шнуровкой, и будет ходячий секс. Метр восемьдесят пять в высоту, широченные плечи, глаза… ну, нормальные средние глаза, особенно если поколдовать с подводкой.   
Ча Хагён будет вне себя от злости, когда увидит это, но окажется уже слишком поздно, мстительно думал Санхёк, занося стилус над планшетом.   
Ночь обещала быть долгой.

***

К четырем утра в субботу Санхёк всегда переживал то особенное состояние, когда руки, ноги, да что там — все тело и сознание казались ватными. Он как будто сливался с планшетом, становился с ним единым целым. Иногда Санхёку чудилось, что он проваливается прямо в экран и может надкусить лежащее на нарисованном черно-белом столе нарисованное черно-белое яблоко, может почувствовать его шероховатость и гладкость. Язык даже пощипывало от нарисованного кисло-сладкого сока.  
Сегодня все было еще более странным и одновременно более реальным: Санхёк видел свое лицо на мониторе рядом с лицом Чон Тэгуна, видел, как тот смотрит на него, как спорит, как сжимает губы, как прикрывает глаза, когда злится. Прежде Санхёк тысячу раз говорил с Тэгуном, но сам Тэгун никогда ему не отвечал. В этот раз все было иначе: они оба находились по одну сторону экрана.   
Маленькая стрелка на часах подбиралась к пяти, когда Санхёк закрыл глаза и опустился лбом на клавиатуру. 

Проснулся он от противного писка телефона. Вот только когда он успел сменить мелодию вызова? Санхёк раздраженно поморщился, сонно потер глаза и нашарил трубку.   
— Слушаю.  
— Директор Хан, к вам управляющий Чон. Пропустить?   
Санхёк ничего не ответил — он застыл, до боли прикусив губу. На его левой руке были не привычные ширпотребные псевдо-Casio из метрошного перехода, а Rollex. Шею душил галстук. Но самое главное — Санхёк сидел в кабинете с огромным столом переговоров. В кабинете, отделанном дорогим красным деревом и позолотой. В кабинете, который только что, буквально пару часов назад, нарисовал своей собственной рукой.   
— Директор?..  
Санхёк провел пятерней по волосам, зачесывая назад челку, и поспешно выдохнул в трубку:   
— Нет, никого не пускать, меня нет. Меня совсем нет.   
Но было поздно: дверь распахнулась, а на пороге стоял и смотрел на Санхёка своими невозможными кошачьими глазами Чон Тэгун.   
Прежде чем Санхёк сообразил, что происходит, Тэгун уже был возле стола, прямо перед Санхёком.   
Он бессчетное число раз видел лицо Тэгуна, сам сделал тысячу, если не миллион его эскизов: улыбающегося, уставшего, выспавшегося, спящего, сонного, злящегося, сытого, голодного, во время оргазма, во время секса, во время драки, во время ссоры, в бассейне, в душе, в кровати, за рулем, одетым, полураздетым. Но никогда прежде Тэгун не был настолько живым и настоящим, как сейчас. Он него, кажется, пахло лимоном. А еще он был очень зол: в кошачьих глазах тонул и снова поднимался на поверхность чистый, концентрированный гнев.   
— Директор Хан, — голос у Тэгуна был тихий, но сильный, уверенный. Он говорил, как будто складывал непрошибаемую стену из мягких плюшевых кирпичей. — Сегодня мне на стол положили это.   
Тэгун достал из кармана пиджака сложенный вчетверо лист и бросил его на стол перед Санхёком. Тот в ответ только и смог что недоуменно поднять брови. Тогда Тэгун выдохнул устало и как-то брезгливо, придерживая двумя пальцами, развернул бумагу:   
— Здесь написано, что технический экспериментальный отдел «Лотто-груп» закрывается. И стоит ваша подпись.  
Если бы можно было еще выше поднять брови, Санхёк бы это сделал. А потом он вспомнил, что они с Хагёном сначала хотели добавить в манхву элемент научной фантастики и покрутить сюжет вокруг какого-нибудь суперсекретного изобретения, но импульсивный Хагён недавно передумал — сказал, что романтический сёнен-ай не предполагает таких жанровых скачков.   
Тэгун смотрел, не моргая. Санхёк смотрел в ответ. Галстук душил шею, мучило чувство дежавю, а где-то в далекой реальности остывал кофе.   
Видимо, Санхёку все-таки нужно было что-то ответить. Мама учила его всегда говорить правду или хотя бы то, что на нее больше всего похоже. Даже если все это происходило во сне.  
Поэтому Санхёк ответил максимально честно:   
— Верно, отдел действительно закрывается.   
И вот тогда Тэгун сделал то, чего Санхёк от него никак не ожидал и ожидать не мог: коротко обернулся, убедившись, что дверь закрыта, и взял Санхёка за лацканы пиджака. Полные злости глаза оказались близко-близко.   
Санхёку нравилось для цветных страниц рисовать Тэгуну нежно-персиковые полоски возле уголка глаз, и теперь он впервые видел, как это выглядит... живьем, по-настоящему, да еще так близко. Захотелось дотронуться и вдруг стало интересно: а как он смотрелся бы с веснушками на щеках?   
— Зачем ты приехал именно сейчас? — продолжал Тэгун. — Сидел бы как хороший мальчик в Штатах, ходил по клубам, наслаждался жизнью, делал вид, что учишься.   
От Тэгуна пахло вовсе не лимоном — мандаринами, понял Санхёк. А Тэгуна все несло:  
— Ты испоганил мне все детство — из-за тебя доставалось мне и моим родителям. Из-за тебя я… черт. Теперь решил испортить мне проект? Чем он тебе помешал? Или, может быть, дело не в нем, не в расходах на эксперименты — дело во мне?   
Санхёк не помнил, чтобы Чон Тэгун в манхве произносил так много слов за такой короткий отрезок времени. Даже чтобы уложить свою любовь всей жизни в постель, ему понадобилось только короткое (но пафосное, привет фантазии Ча Хагёна) «Иди сюда. Раздевайся». Видимо, сейчас он действительно был очень не в духе. «А вот с этого ракурса его лицо смотрится неплохо, — на автомате отметил для себя Санхёк. — И вон то движение бровями надо будет запомнить».  
— В вас? — переспросил Санхёк осторожно.   
Было заметно, что Тэгуна огорошило это неожиданно вежливое «вы».   
Телефон зазвонил снова, и Санхёк почувствовал, как хватка Тэгуна слабеет.   
— Надо поговорить. И не здесь — встретимся на крыше, после девяти. Пусть все разойдутся.   
Когда Тэгун вышел, Санхёк взглянул на часы — если «роллексы» не врали, у него еще было минут сорок на то, чтобы привести мысли в порядок и разобраться, что происходит.   
Не помогло ни хождение по кабинету кругами, ни выглядывание из окна, ни гипнотизирование бумаг на столе. Санхёк даже пытался колоть руку ножом для бумаг — но проснуться не получалось. Только зря раскровил ладонь, испачкал белую манжету рубашки и едва отыскал пластырь.   
Часовая стрелка упорно подбиралась к девяти, солнце давно село, а Санхёк все метался по кабинету. Видимо, он настолько вымотался, что никак не мог прийти в себя там, в своей реальности. Но если это сон, то он все же должен когда-нибудь кончиться, верно?   
Санхёк никогда не думал, что так сильно может ждать звонка от Хагёна. Да что там — он вдруг почувствовал, что действительно привязался к учителю и (страшно сказать) скучает. При всех мелких недостатках, Хагён давно стал ему если не отцом, то старшим братом. Как там... бьет — значит любит? По крайней мере, на него всегда можно было положиться. Если все закончится хорошо, Санхёк купит ему на день рождения ту куртку из лимитированной коллекции Feltics.

Сидеть и гипнотизировать телефонную трубку дальше было бессмысленно.   
Санхёк вышел из кабинета без пяти девять. Он знал здание «Лотто-груп» как свои пять пальцев — сам искал референсы, сам вырисовывал каждый кирпичик, каждую дверную ручку. Тем удивительнее, что когда он завернул за угол, то не увидел там лифта. Санхёк вообще ничего не увидел: в бок ткнулось что-то горячее и острое, и сознание отключилось, словно кто-то вдруг опустил гигантские жалюзи. 

***

Очнулся Санхёк от тянущей боли в боку. Распахнул глаза, вскинул голову, зашарил ладонями по своему телу. Раны, кажется, не было. Но Санхёк все равно кинулся к зеркалу на дверце шкафа, едва не упал, зацепившись тапком за ковер. Задрал майку до самой груди и длинно, с присвистом откуда-то из самой грудины выдохнул. Раны действительно не было.   
Что-то пошло не так.   
Что-то определенно сломалось то ли в этом мире, то ли в самом Санхёке. Ему нужно было в отпуск — в Тэджон к родителям, на Чеджу-до на пляж, в Пусан кормить чаек, в Чханвон к Хагёну — да куда угодно, только подальше от этого балагана с Чон Тэгунами и убийцами, нападающими из-за угла.   
Но по крайней мере, он сейчас был дома.  
Санхёк кинул взгляд на часы, а потом на окно: уже рассвело, сквозь плотно задвинутые шторы, все больше наглея, пробирался солнечный свет, покусывал ступни Санхёка и напоминал: редактор позвонит через три... два...   
Телефон взорвался «рабиосой», будто изголодавшаяся по мясу хищная зверюга. Санхёк перехватил трубку, едва не выронив ее, откашлялся и приготовился оправдываться.  
— Редактор Ли, Джехван-шши... Понимаете, я вчера так увлекся отрисовкой нового персонажа, что не ус...  
И тут Санхёк наконец посмотрел на монитор. На последнем фрейме новый персонаж, директор Хан, упакованный в дорогущий костюм и роллексы, получал в бок длинным лезвием ножа. Ни лица, ни даже фигуры нападавшего разобрать было нельзя.   
— Отличный сюжетный ход, Санхёкки! — радостно заливался редактор Ли. — Я бегло проглядел, пришлю небольшие правки, и можно будет записывать файл для печати и заливать на сайт. Вот что значит опыт! Мне нравится интрига, и новый герой очень неплох. Чем-то похож на тебя, верно?  
Этой ночью Санхёк решил не ложиться спать. И вообще провести время где-нибудь подальше от студии. Например, в Пусане, на Чеджу-до, да хоть на Гавайях. 

***

Нет, Санхёк никуда не уехал — у него не хватило бы денег на самолет. Тем же вечером он напивался в баре на Хондэ, долго листал телефонную книжку: одногруппники, ребята с курсов, доставка пиццы, справочная, преподаватели, случайная подработка, такси… Санхёк понял, что по душам может поговорить только с одним человеком в этом мире.   
— Хён, — вяло пролепетал он в трубку, когда длинные гудки сменились мягким теплым «слушаю». — Хён, со мной творится какая-то хуйня.   
— Хёкки, ты где? Ты выпил? Немедленно рассказывай, что случилось.   
Нет, Ча Хагён все-таки та еще наседка. Санхёк пьяно улыбнулся и подпер лапищей подбородок.   
— Понимаешь, хён…

Хагён не был психологом, зато он обладал огромной, как и его сердце, силой убеждения. О случившемся Санхёк решил забыть. К тому же, шла уже середина недели, а в субботу надо было уже сдавать новую главу «Монстра». Так называлась вторая манхва, которую они рисовали с Хагёном.   
По градусу пафоса и бредовости обоснуя она не уступала первой и пользовалась не меньшей популярностью. Там было много схожих сюжетных ходов и даже главные герои выглядели почти так же, разве что были одеты не в пиджаки с модными лейблами, а в псевдоисторические костюмы, отдаленно напоминавшие китайские. Хагёну нравилась вся эта мишура из ленточек, длинных локонов, золотых заколок в волосах, летящих подолов, стелющихся по ветру рукавов.   
Главный герой был точной копией Чон Тэгуна, обладал массой сверхспособностей и разве что яичницу на ладони не мог пожарить. А, да, и еще у него были длинные, до самой задницы волосы (задолбаешься рисовать, если честно), красный, с золотой отстрочкой китайский костюм и, конечно же, волшебный арбалет. Звали героя просто, но в то же время мощно — Лео («царь зверей» — пояснил как-то Хагён и двинул заржавшему было Санхёку ладонью по шее).

Санхёк размял пальцы. Итак, неделю назад он оставил Лео одного на опушке леса с арбалетом в руках. По задумке Хагёна, он должен был подстрелить своего неудавшегося убийцу, а в следующей главе обнаружить, что перед ним «любовь всей его жизни» (когда Хагён произносил эту фразу, у Санхёка желудок прилипал к позвоночнику от переизбытка сахара в крови).   
По честному, у Санхёка все еще немного тряслись руки от всего пережитого, но он был безумно рад, что в этой манхве нет Чон Тэгуна. А еще Санхёк на всякий случай выкинул пакет с кофе, который пил в прошлый раз, и заварил какао. 

Надо отдать должное Лео — он был красив. Не то чтобы Санхёк западал на таких мальчиков, не то чтобы Санхёк вообще западал на мальчиков, но как художник, он понимал, что Лео красив — и все тут. Санхёку нравилось рисовать его спящим — нравилось, как на его лицо ложились тени, как они выделяли большие острые скулы, аккуратный узкий нос, тонкие, кажущиеся жесткими губы.   
Еще Санхёк откровенно тащился, когда Лео оборачивался бенгальским тигром (эти моменты Хагён часто оставлял для цветных страниц) — было безумно круто вырисовывать его длинную шерсть, передавать пластику и грацию дикого зверя, злой огонек в глазах.   
В детстве родители водили Санхёка в сеульский зоопарк. Там он впервые увидел настоящего тигра и попросил себе домой такого же, но родители только посмеялись. Зато купили цветные карандаши и атлас природного мира. С тех пор Санхёк сразу после детского сада кидался не к игрушкам, а к столу и, поджав под себя одну ногу, начинал выводить на бумаге тигров. Тогда у его тигров были прямые, как палки, лапы, торчащая во все стороны, как будто общипанная шерсть и красные глаза-пуговицы. Черные полоски упорно вылезали за пределы шкуры, и казалось, что это не тигр вовсе, а какая-нибудь каракатица. Поэтому Санхёк аккуратно подписывал рисунки: «Это тигр», или попросту «Тигр». 

Шестнадцать лет спустя Санхёк сидел за планшетом, все так же поджав под себя ногу, и рисовал самого красивого тигра на свете — тигра с мягкой, идущей волнами на ветру шерстью, крупными лапами и глазами изумрудного цвета (это была задумка Хагёна).   
Санхёк любовался. Он не заметил, как солнце село, какао кончилось, а время на экране монитора разменяло четвертый час утра. Санхёк не почувствовал, как стилус падает из его руки, а потом живот снова, как и неделю назад, вспороло болью — все в том же самом, черт его подери, месте. 

***

Между пальцев было скользко и мокро, а живот жгло так, будто под печенью развели маленький костер. Санхёк пытался поднять голову, но не мог двинуться. Глаза слепило слишком яркое для ноября солнце, в лицо лезли ветки и какая-то трава.   
— Дернешься — добью, — услышал Санхёк рядом.   
Когда он приоткрыл глаза, то увидел упирающийся в грудь арбалет. Говоривший чуть сдвинулся, заслонив на пару секунд солнце своей головой — и Санхёк смог оглядеться. Он лежал в траве, слева были видны верхушки деревьев, в воздухе не чувствовалось ни капли ноября. А прямо над ним стоял Лео.   
Санхёк уронил затылок на траву и застонал — то ли от боли, то ли от тупого бессилия.  
— Ле… — Санхёк быстро облизал сухие, почему-то испачканные в земле губы. — Лео, слушай. Я не… Ты принял меня не за того человека. Я… Убери арбалет, хорошо? Он у тебя стреляет, ты же в курсе, да?   
Слова давались с трудом, казались неприподъемными, словно каждое из них было отлито из бетона. Язык заплетался, а во рту горчило, мысли скакали сумасшедшими кроликами.  
До Санхёка не сразу дошло, какую глупость он только что совершил, назвав Лео по имени и вообще дав понять, что знает его. Будь здесь Ча Хагён, он непременно врезал бы ему ребром ладони по шее и был бы прав. Но вместо ладони Хагёна он почувствовал на своей шее ботинок (Санхёк сам вырисовывал толстую резную подошву — дебил, лучше бы обул Лео в мягкие домашние тапки) — и Санхёк захрипел, глотая ртом воздух, заскреб пальцами по земле, цепляясь за траву, а потом услышал тихое, удивительно спокойное:  
— Откуда ты знаешь мое имя?   
На шею надавили сильнее, и свет снова выключился. 

Падать в обморок было сладко — Санхёк нежился, радуясь тому, как быстро и почти без потерь на этот раз ускользнул из мира манхвы. Прежде чем открыть глаза, он глубоко, с наслаждением вздохнул — и почувствовал легкий, едва уловимый запах мандаринов. На лоб легла прохладная ладонь, и Санхёк вздрогнул: никто, кроме Хагёна, не стал бы за ним ухаживать. А Хагён всегда был горячий, как печка. И пах скорее корицей, чем цитрусовыми.   
Открывать глаза Санхёку определенно не стоило: его лицо близко-близко и по-животному жадно рассматривали узкие, по-кошачьи живые глаза. Санхёк выдохнул, закашлявшись, и попытался подняться.   
— Нет, — мягко сказал Лео, надавливая кончиками пальцев на горло Санхёка. — Лежи спокойно.   
Санхёк подчинился — ему нужно было время хотя бы для того, чтобы оценить обстановку. Впрочем, пошевелиться все равно не получилось бы — и ноги, и запястья были накрепко привязаны к прутьям кровати.   
— Кто ты? Почему следил за мной?   
Санхёку казалось, что Лео обшаривает его взглядом, причем — самое удивительное — лицо его оставалось абсолютно бесстрастным. Живыми были только глаза. Санхёку сейчас казалось, что он знакомится с Лео заново.  
Он припомнил мамины уроки про ложь и ответил:   
— Давай сыграем в одну игру.   
Стало заметно, как напряглось лицо Лео. Он немного наклонил голову и смотрел так, будто перед ним лежало редкое животное. Редкое, но довольно противное. Санхёк попробовал покрутить запястьем, но веревки только сильнее впились в кожу. Рана на животе странным образом болеть перестала (может, Лео умел исцелять?), а задрать футболку и посмотреть, на месте ли она, у Санхёка все равно не получилось бы. И он продолжил:   
— Ты задаешь мне любой вопрос о себе. Даже такой, ответ на который никто, кроме тебя, знать не может. Если я отвечу правильно, ты меня развяжешь, и тогда поговорим спокойно, я все объясню, — Санхёк постарался даже улыбнуться. — Честно.  
Лео молчал.  
— Что, боишься?  
Проще всего Лео можно было взять на слабо. И он предсказуемо повелся.   
Санхёк был уверен в том, о чем именно спросит Лео. Проговаривал этот вопрос про себя и не смог сдержать улыбки, когда понял: да, в точку.   
\- Что нарисовано у меня на животе?   
Прежде чем ответить, Санхёк картинно помедлил, пожевал губу и открыл рот, когда почувствовал, что Лео начинает раздражаться (все-таки он никогда не отличался большим терпением).  
— Тигр.   
Взгляд Лео метнулся куда-то вниз, и Санхёк понял: он нервничает.   
— Я знаю, ты никому его не показывал. И даже знаю почему, — Санхёк рассмеялся. — Он слишком неказистый, как будто ребенок рисовал, верно?   
Лео смотрел так, как будто готовится сожрать — напряженно и зло.   
— Тебе сказали, что тот, кто нарисовал этого тигра, станет твоей судьбой, — продолжал Санхёк, вспоминая, что там говорил Хагён про смысл этого волшебного рисунка. — И... да, ты обязательно встретишься с ним. Вообще должен был встретиться сегодня, но, похоже, я немного сорвал вам планы. Но ничего, хён приедет из Чханвона, и все вернет на место. Будете жить долго и счастливо. Что умрете в один день, не гарантирую, но как минимум хэппи энд у вас в кармане.   
Санхёк нервно улыбнулся, а внутри металось «господи, что я несу».   
— Так что, я прав? Теперь можешь развязать веревки. Руки затекли, а они мне еще пригодятся. Я художник, знаешь.   
— Как я это проверю?   
— Только не злись, но ты должен будешь его поцеловать, а потом, видимо, что-то такое почувствуешь. Ну и окажется, что вот она, твоя судьба, бери и владей.   
Санхёк не был в курсе всех деталей истории. Когда речь заходила о том, как Лео узнает «любовь всей своей жизни», Хагён мечтательно закатывал глаза, старательно поправлял челочку и вещал про поцелуй, бабочки в животе и какое-то особое чувство в груди. Короче, сопли-слюни и никакой конкретики.   
Лео смотрел недоверчиво — черт знает, по его лицу всегда было сложно судить о том, что он чувствует.  
— Я спрашивал о другом, — Лео покачал головой. — Как я проверю, что ты сейчас говоришь правду?   
— О, это… — у Санхёка было такое ощущение, что он сначала разогнался на гоночной тачке, а теперь вдруг резко, до сожженных шин, затормозил. Кислород кончился, а вместе с ним и уверенность, и безбашенный напор. — Ну я могу описать твою татуировку подробнее, если хочешь.   
Лео положил ладонь на свой живот, словно проверяя: его тигр на месте, все в порядке, — а потом, подумав, коротко кивнул.   
— У него длинные лапы. И знаешь, такие прямые, как столбики. Ты же в курсе, что такое столбики? Ну вот. А глаза красные и похожи на пуговицы. Пуговицы — это... А, не важно. В общем круглые и большие. Усы торчат в разные стороны. А полоски как будто отдельно, сами по себе. Больше похоже на кота, чем на тигра, правда? — Санхёк засмеялся. — Ну прости, по условиям задачи, этого тигра тебе нарисовали в детстве, и рисовал тот, кто младше, так что пришлось взять для образца мои собственные художества. А в пять лет я был тем еще Пикассо.   
Лео продолжал смотреть, не моргая — как будто гипнотизировал. Санхёк, чувствуя, что готов разболтать вообще все, что знает об этом мире, вдруг ясно понял: не просто «как будто гипнотизирует». Вспомнилось, что чертов Хагён среди прочих сил наделил Лео способностью вытягивать из людей правду.   
— Я бы на твоем месте не слушал меня, — поспешно сказал Санхёк. — Я порой несу такую чушь. Но веревки все-таки сними, про тигра я же угадал.   
Лео смотрел прямо в глаза, Санхёк напряг все тело, вцепился в веревки. Сейчас перед ним сидел как будто не человек — животное. Глаза черные-пречерные, словно их до краев залили чернилами и пустили туда плавать звезды. От такого Лео можно было ждать чего угодно.   
Санхёк даже залип немного: все-таки в тиграх был особый шарм, даже если они выглядели как люди.   
— Значит, этого тигра рисовал ты?   
Животное животным, но суть Лео улавливал четко.   
Санхёк замялся:   
— Технически — да. Но я нарисовал это там, а здесь — другой человек, вы с ним давно не виделись, ты его не помнишь. Это на самом деле сложно объяснить. Просто поверь мне, окей?   
Лео на миг сощурил глаза, и галактики в чернильном море сначала потухли, а потом вспыхнули снова.   
— Я должен проверить.   
Если бы манхва была не яойной, то наверняка способ проверить был бы каким-то другим: например, зелье правды, волшебная палочка, мыслескоп или еще какая-нибудь херня. Но здесь работали другие законы.   
Когда Лео наклонился к его лицу, показалось, что чернильный космос сейчас прольется, выплеснется прямо на него всей своей чернотой, всей своей бесконечностью.   
Санхёк не успел закрыть глаза, когда Лео мягко коснулся его губ своими губами. Они, как он и думал, не были мягкими, наоборот — сильными и жесткими, немного сухими. Лео не только пах мандаринами — казалось, что он и на вкус был такой же кисло-сладкий, а еще немного горький.   
Санхёк почувствовал ладонь Лео на своей шее — ногти царапнули его за ухом, кончики пальцев скользнули к ямке под кадыком. Было немного щекотно и так тепло, как будто он наконец вернулся в детство и наконец получил своего тигра — всего, целиком, только для себя.  
Санхёк потянулся вперед, насколько позволяли веревки. Хотелось вылизать этот рот, раздеть Лео и добраться до живота, посмотреть на рисунок, провести по нему ладонью, убедиться — что это его, что это нужно и можно взять.   
«Мое», — пульсировало в голове. Кажется, законами яойной манхвы Санхёку тоже сносило крышу. 

— Мое, — выдохнул Санхёк в губы Лео и притянул его за затылок к себе, сжал пальцы на коротких волосах.   
Стоп. Коротких? Открывая глаза, Санхёк где-то на краю сознания все-таки понимал, что увидит и одновременно боялся: все та же чернильная галактика в глазах, все тот же кошачий взгляд. Малиновые, зацелованные губы. А еще деловой костюм с иголочки, сбившийся галстук и две небольших сережки из белого металла в левом ухе.  
Кажется, в этот раз Санхёк очутился в другой манхве, минуя родную реальность. Это вообще закончится когда-нибудь?   
Чон Тэгун смотрел на Санхёка зло, с вызовом и как-то по-животному, а потом облизнул губы. Только сейчас Санхёк сообразил, что лежит на больничной койке, его рубашка расстегнута, пижамные штаны приспущены, а рука Тэгуна...   
Черт, это было против правил. Санхёк уперся затылком в подушку, чувствуя, как длинные пальцы сжимают его член. Сильно против. Санхёк не был готов. Он сглатывал и смотрел Тэгуну в глаза, а у того как будто все человеческое во взгляде схлопнулось черной дырой, и осталось только животное. Санхёк мог бы поклясться, что видит сейчас перед собой Лео.   
Тэгун так удачно провел пальцами по всей длине его члена, что Санхёка снова выгнуло — и он застонал сквозь зубы.  
— Лежи спокойно, — Тэгун наклонился к самому лицу Санхёка и коротко поцеловал сначала кончик носа, потом переносицу, веко, скулу, подбородок — и наконец губы. Санхёк открыл было рот, но Тэгун уже опускался ниже.   
Санхёк осоловело смотрел, как Тэгун облизывается и, пару раз проведя рукой по его члену, берет в рот — сначала проводит по головке языком, а потом обхватывает губами.   
Если бы не было так больно из-за раны на животе, Санхёк бы не удержался и подкинул бедра вверх. Сколько раз он видел, как Тэгун сам трахает кого-то, с каким выражением лица кончает. Но никогда — так близко, так живо, так реально, как будто кто-то взял масляные краски и расписал куцые черно-белые фреймы манхвы под реализм.   
Санхёк положил руку на затылок Тэгуна и несколько раз провел пальцами по мягким, немного вьющимся волосам. Это было похоже на наваждение. Кажется, Санхёк тоже становился героем яойной манхвы, потому что ему все это нравилось. А еще он представил, как мог бы сам нагнуть Тэгуна. По коже вдоль живота к груди прокатилась волна жара, а кончики пальцев наоборот, как будто макнули в ледяную воду. Санхёк не успел предупредить, а Тэгун — отстраниться. Через мгновение на его лице — на щеках, подбородке и даже веках были белесые капли. Тэгун достал из кармана тонкий, кажется, шелковый платок, и аккуратно вытер кожу.   
— Считай, это компенсация за то, что по пути ко мне на встречу тебя едва не убили.   
— Волновался за меня?   
Тэгун сузил глаза, сжал губы и стал почти некрасивым.  
— Без тебя всем было бы лучше. В Штатах я тебе то же самое говорил.  
Санхёк мог бы поклясться, что помнит это, помнит их разговор в Нью-Йорке. Как будто кто-то вшил ему чужие воспоминания. Как будто он не просто попал в мир манхвы, а действительно стал одним из ее героев.  
У Санхёка в памяти одна за другой начали всплывать сцены.   
Вот он ждет звонка, смотрит из окна высотки вниз, на залитый дождем муравейник Нью-Йорка. Вот открывает дверь промокшему до нитки Тэгуну, а тот глядит зло и с какой-то тоской. Вот притягивает его к себе за шею, целует во влажный висок, собирает капли губами — кожа прохладная, и хочется согреть ее.   
Вот Тэгун опускает голову ему на плечо и выдыхает: «Блядь, зачем мне все это» и «Как я тебя ненавижу». Вот Санхёк говорит в ответ: «Я тебя тоже», — и расстегивает на Тэгуне рубашку. Ткань такая мокрая, что проще, наверное, оторвать пуговицы.  
А еще Санхёк откуда-то знал, что никогда не называл Тэгуна хёном, хотя тот был на пять лет старше.  
— Тэгун-а, — мягко, низко произнес Санхёк.   
Лицо Тэгуна тут же как будто осветили красной лампой — на щеках зацвели розовые пятна, верхняя губа приподнялась, он задышал тяжело, через рот. Это значило, что Тэгун нервничает.   
— Подойди, — вдруг твердо сказал Санхёк, и Тэгун — также вдруг — послушался. Нужно было срочно, сию секунду проверить. Санхёк, морщась от боли в боку, приподнял пиджак Тэгуна и, отстранив его руку («подожди, оставь») потянул его рубашку из брюк, задрал выше, к ребрам, обнажая живот.   
И выдохнул: оттуда на него смотрела морда тигра. Точь-в-точь тот бенгальский тигр, в которого превращался Лео, копия цветного арта с прошлого выпуска «Монстра».   
Тэгун волновался, дышал часто, но рук Санхёка не убирал. Просто стоял и смотрел до тех пор, пока у Санхёка картинка перед глазами не начала размываться, стекать потоками акварели вниз. 

***

— Когда он очнется? С ним точно все будет в порядке? А температура — это нормально? Ты уверен? Может, послушаешь еще? Дай я сам.  
Санхёк поморщился и открыл глаза: прямо над ним с выражением безумного беспокойства на лице застыл Хагён со стетоскопом в руке.  
— О! Он пришел в себя!   
Санхёк облизал сухие губы и попытался отстранить руку Хагёна. Но от этой невозможной наседки всегда было сложно избавиться.   
— Учитель, — язык еле ворочался, во рту была пустыня. — Вы вернулись?   
— Тебе лучше не болтать, Хан Санхёк. А вот потом мы с тобой обсудим, что ты сотворил с моей манхвой. Только приди в себя, маленький… — Хагён проглотил последнее слово угрожающе двинул ребром ладони по воздуху.   
Санхёк прикрыл глаза, ожидая, что ему вот-вот прилетит по шее, как над ухом раздалось тихое и безумно, просто до мурашек знакомое:   
— Хагён-а, оставь его в покое. Он и так еле живой от переутомления. Я тебе как врач говорю — ему не стоит сейчас нервничать.  
Чон Тэгун? Лео? Санхёк что, снова провалился в очередную манхву? Нет, серьезно?   
Он прищурился, а потом очень боялся открывать глаза — боялся и одновременно почему-то хотел их открыть. В лицо лупил яркий свет лампы и мешал рассмотреть склонившегося над Санхёком человека. Когда тот наконец немного сдвинулся и заслонил собой лампу, Санхёк приоткрыл от удивления рот. Наверное, сейчас он со стороны выглядел таким дебилом.   
Перед ним в белом халате стоял Чон Тэгун. Не было на нем никакого костюма с иголочки, не было китайского платья с золотым шитьем. На кармашке халата значилось: «Чон Тэгун, больница Ханян, терапия», а на больничной эмблеме красовалась голова бенгальского тигра.   
Санхёк смотрел в глаза Тэгуну, не мигая, и, кажется, не дышал. Не дышал все время, пока Тэгун проводил пальцами по его шее, трогал за запястье, проверяя пульс.   
— С ним будет все хорошо, Хагён-а. Можешь не волноваться. Это же к нему ты вызывал меня полгода назад? Ну, с температурой и бредом?   
Хагён, кажется, кивнул — Санхёк не видел, он все еще смотрел прямо на врача.  
Тэгун наклонился, положил руку Санхёку на плечо и сказал тихо-тихо:  
— Не думайте, что Ча Хагён слишком строгий. Он за вас очень переживает.   
— Эй, Чон Тэгун! — рядом нарисовалось лицо учителя. — Не нарушай мне дисциплину.  
Когда доктор ушел, Санхёк дернул собиравшегося слинять Хагёна за рукав:  
— Чон Тэгун? Хён, кто это? Почему Чон Тэгун?   
— Хёкки, ну… мы дружили с детства. Он красивый, правда? И когда создавал героев, я подумал, а почему бы им не быть похожими на него? Только, Санхёк… он манхву не читал и не особенно в курсе. Ты уж молчи, когда он завтра зайдет. Договорились?   
Завтра? Санхёк, кажется, сорвал самый крупный выигрыш в своей жизни. Но на автомате все равно ответил:  
— А что я за это получу?   
— Хан Санхёк!   
— Ай, хён! Не надо по шее!   
Санхёк чувствовал себя так, будто заново родился — ничего не ныло, голова была ясной и чистой. Но, кажется, стоило поболеть еще немного. Хотя бы до завтра.   
— Так все-таки, что я получу, хён?!


End file.
